bc_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Best Corpse of Action
The Best Corpse of Action is a comedic production set at a lake where a corpse has been discovered in the water. The main plot revolves around the lifeguards attempting to remove the corpse from the water before the impending health inspector visit. Summary A corpse floats in the water, where Freddie (the assistant lifeguard) discovers it. He alerts Boss (the head lifeguard) to the existence of the cadaver, and dares Boss to kick the corpse, which Boss refuses to do. The title rolls, and then focus returns to the beach, where Boss is attempting to pull the corpse out with a kayak paddle. After almost hitting Freddie with the paddle, Freddie gets fed up and uses the paddle to push Boss into the water, where he falls on the corpse. While Boss is trying to clean his hands and arms, Freddie receives a phone call. It turns out to be the health inspector, announcing a visit the next day; with the prospect of a beach shutdown and lost revenue, Boss and Freddie are further galvanized to fix the issue. Freddie proposes naming the corpse "Rotting Robert," the beach mascot, or just claiming the corpse was a former health inspector (for "a don't-mess-with-us vibe.") After Boss vetoes both ideas, Freddie discovers that his shift has ended, and abandons Boss to deal with the problem. Next morning, Boss has not done so. Instead, he splits up the two of them to handle the problem. Freddie is assigned the task of getting the corpse out of sight, while Boss has to distract the health inspector long enough for it to happen. Boss meets Inspector Charles in front of the beach lodge, and tries to occupy him with the lodge's kitchen and shower facilities. Charles at first goes along with it, but eventually resolves to inspect the actual lake, where Freddie has been attempting to push the body under the dock. Unfortunately, the corpse's arm sticks out visibly, and Charles demands to know what it is. Freddie claims that it is a CPR training dummy, so Charles orders him to perform CPR on it. Freddie reluctantly does so, and the corpse revives, to everyone's shock. Charles is briefly incensed, before the corpse reveals that Charles had pushed him off a boat (leading him to end up in the lake in the first place), so Boss blackmails Charles into keeping the beach open. The credits roll, and finally it is discovered that Boss, Freddie, and Inspector Charles have all been sued by the corpse. Characters Boss (Clay) - The head lifeguard. Very serious and no-nonsense, but not absurdly strict. Freddie (Bill) - The assistant lifeguard. A teenaged, money-driven slacker. Inspector Charles (Bill) - The local health inspector. Stern and Russian-accented. Corpse (Clay) - Believed to be dead, until Freddie performed CPR on him. Has the annoying habit of stringently following the law. Trivia *America Beach's Chad Chadwick was briefly considered as a character in this movie, but the idea was vetoed. Category:Films Category:Main Productions